2Tears 2words
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: Read the last chapter. This story is on hold due to my horrid grammar back then. I'm sorry please wait.
1. war great

i don't know how i ended happy but i did. my life would have been so much better if i never meant her but i did,and i dont know why i erased my kids minds but i did,nor why i married gaara,i guess thats my fate for letting her meet me and my boyfriend [ now Husband] sasuke uchiha...again some how i ended up happy...when you look at it my life smells like cake but it looks like shiny shit...yeah it's all her fault... i'll start from the beginning...

we're about to walk into war,i was the one who was saying a little thing to get them pumped up and then lead the charge along with the kage's gaara is one of the kage's thats why i'm doing it i really didn't know what to do or the enemy was madara and his gang.i was about to pull out the war kunai whan all of a sadden that girl named karin the one that was in sasuke's little group, popped up beside me.

"what the hell are you doing out of your cell?"

" you really didn't think that weak little cell could hold me, sasuke's right, you are dumb"

i looked down.

" in a cute way"

"stop that!"

" what do you really think i wanted to say that, i like him too!"

" he really said that?"

"yeah... baster"

then the 2 ninja that were watching her was running behind bowed when they saw me.

"we're sorry, lady sakura!"

"we're taking her back now "

"no keep her here"

"but-"

"no buts! she's staying here! now! leave!"

they both said like little puppies"yes, ma'am!"then they left with they're tails between they're legs.

"i'm just telling you this now i'm only here because sasuke's picking me up when the war is over"

"whatever"

i pulled out the war kunai and i put the ribbon ino gave me and put it in my left hand.

"so i guess we have to have each others ass today"

"yeah but if you don't cover my ass, karin , i will kick yours"

"back to ya"

i lifted the kunai and turned to my side, she knew what i wanted her to do she put her back to mine and put her hand on the kunai we looked at the rise of the sun i looked at gaara for the sign to say my little note in the war. he nodded . me and karin knew what we were going to say we yelled:

"LET US NOT FIGHT BECAUSE OF HATE, LET US FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE HOKAGE...NARUTO!"

Everybody yelled behind us and we yelled once more:

"CHARGE!"

then me, karin and the kages started out to the war field first then the army behind fallowed. just on the horizon i saw the pains.

"wh-what the hell?"

"sakura i thought naruto killed all of the pains?

"he-he did! i saw it! why they hell are they standing there alive?"

karin jumped in to try to make the fight with worth while"i don't know but...let's kick there ass!"

karin sounded so how do i say it,pumped!i smiled and ran faster. but it wasn't only the pains it was orochimaru,kakuzu,and konan! 'but there all dead! how'd the bloody hell did they come back alive!

"forbidden jutsu"

"what?"

"the awaking dead jutsu is forbidden jutsu,a jutsu orochimaru made, madara has somebody on his team that know all of orochimaru's moves possibly kabuto"

" oh great,his twisted ass"

a pain started running to us i took the first hit in the war i kicked him and the karin flipped in the air and punched him then i kicked with to feet then i rememberer and told karin to hit the sick looking one in the middle of the pains she yelled:

"KUNAI"

i thew a kunai,she caught it and quickly went behind him and cut off his head, all the pains vanished.

"behind you!" karin yelled

i turned there was a paper bomb i quickly jumped out of the way.

" are you ok?"

"yeah-*breathing*- i'm alright"

konan was crying standing there.

"run! i can't stop! i have no control! run! or kill me!"

i knew she wasn't thew another paper bomb me and karin cartwheeled out of the way then i herd naruto and sai's voice they were with yamto sensei, but why are they?i turned and and naruto smiled

"i thought you said you wanted to fight with team 7?"

"i do thanks for coming,but i hope you don't mind red head being a guest "

"nah,not really!"

yamto sensei had a horrifying look then so did sai and naruto.

yamto sensei yelled "gi-gi-giant SNAKE!MOVE!"

"UH?"

"OROCHIMARU!"

I turned the jaws of a snake was inches from my face...

great i'm real deep shit,my ass is dead, or is it no i'm- oh my sa-!

TO BE THE CONTINUED...


	2. killing great

i saw the jaws so close, my life is no more and in the end me and naruto didn't stop sasuke,tears ran down one eye, then the snake stopped this head rolled off to the right of me i just was shocked i could move then i herd a cold yet voice i haven't herd in a long time.

" keep your fangs...off my girl" the voice said

i tried to play who saved me this time game. i saw a sliver thing above my head, a kunai? no it was to long for it to be a kunai, what is it? i tried to look up so i could see better because the sun's light was in my face but the blood of the be-headed snake sprayed on me, like all over me in my mouth, hair every were!, but that didn't stop me i manged to get one eye opened to look...i...i saw...sas...sasu...sasuke above me he squatted down and tore a piece of his clothing{A/n the out fit sasuke is wearing is the 3rd one when he was older just to let you know so your not confused( ^_^)}and wiped my face then he smile.

" oh my god!" i whispered to my self more tears ran down, who the hell knew?

" sorry for a late entice uh i didn't know that thing was going to spay blood on you, [he mumbled] my bad...you ok?"

i tried to bring myself to nod but i got cocky and got up spit the blood out of my mouth, wiped my lips and picked up the closest kunai next to me and went to the battle field were these deformed zetsu clones started popping up every were!then they stopped when undead orochimaru started walking out of the middle of the army it was like they were waiting for the fight to finish so they can start the war, konan was standing next to him , but it looked like she was shut down like a computer being turned off. i looked at her to make sure she wasn't moving at all.

" ah, sasuke we met again but this time i'm going to be killing you!"

orochimaru went for sasuke but me and karin were most likely 5 steps ahead, she had 4 shadow stopping kunai, see these kunai have to seals on them and the kunai is the type of kunai that absorbs chakra and that made the kunai even harder for the person to move and the reason why they're called shadow stopping kunai because when a person is throwing in at his enemy's shadow the enemy can't to the fight anyways ,she thew one at each naruto's,sai's,sasuke's and yamto's shadow so they wouldn't didn't see me from the side i kicked him way from sasuke and karin jumped next to me.

" WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING!ARE YOU GUYS TYING TO DIG YOUR GRAVES!"

i blocked him out of my mind and asked karin," you know what a anbu black ops dead circle is right?"

"HEY ARE YOU HARD OF HEARING?"

"No and you don't have to scream i heard you just fine i just didn't feel like answering, we're killing him our way so fuck off and watch "

"tsk!"

i heard how pissed he was getting so i turned back to karin,"well do you?"

"yeah it's the formation that we used on the prisoners if they went out of mind and into curse mark mode"

"we're using it"

"good,i'm a master at that formation"

"let's go!"

we raced to orochimaru he got up and a loud poof sound rang our ears i look up

"tsk! crap he's snake again and this time it's bigger!"

"sakura hit his head"

"why?"

" cause that's the weakest spot the snake has"

"how do you-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"fine!"

i jumped and then put my chakra in my feet and started running on the snake's side, it started to move side to side and shake then it started moving it's head fiercely i almost fell off then i had to crawl i put chakra in my arms i tried not to put to much , 'almost there' i finally got to his head, i put a little more chakra in my legs and jumped about 50 feet in the air then i put all the chakra in my right hand and went for my target.

'ckick'

i busted his skull open, it fell on the floor and it's body poofed a way,'now there's only orochimaru'.

I've been wanting for this moment my whole life i didn't care if orochimaru was dead or alive if i can beat the living shit out of him thats fine with me,i looked around to find karin.

"karin, karin?"

"keheke"

orochimaru stepped to the side, karin was on the ground with a sword in her back, faintly my anger was set on him now, i was pissed,enraged i was going to turn him in to dust,i ran with this chakra i didn't know i had but i didn't care i put up hand sign's and made 4 clones one left the scene quick so orochimaru wouldn't see the rest of the clone's and me went foreword to orochimaru, 2 kicked, 2 punched, they all missed i knew they would and i knew he would jump in the air to doge so i jumped and 3 kunai one in each hand and using chakra to keep it from felling off one under my right foot, i double kicked him with my right then kicked him backward with my left , remember my clone? my clone come out from behind and took both of his arms and then put her feet in his back and pulled his arms then broke them and was still holding on then the clone lend forward and used orochimaru as a landing bored to the ground i got to the ground before they the clone poofed away started running to orochimaru pulled him up by his hair and then cut of his head. he turned into dust.i ran to naruto,sasuke,sai and yamto sensei then made a clone and sent it to karin to heal her.i pulled out the shadow kunai's.

"god staying in the same pose is hard i don't know how you emo's do it sai,sasuke "-naruto

"ha ha vary funny naruto"-sai

"..."-sasuke

"hay sasuke?"-sai

"you know i don't mean it sasuke right?"-naruto

i was walking to karin with herbs when everybody went talkless. i heard foot steps behind me i turned then i felt arms around me then they held me titer.

"you know first hand i don't really like putting out my feelings"

i remember what i said to him before he left, i said why don't you tell me anything?

"but GODDAMMIT sakura! don't scare me like that!i felt like it was better dying then seeing out fighting orochimaru! so please don't do that in front of ME again! {i dropped the herbs}...cause...cause i-i"

"sasuke...don't do it in front of naruto his going to tease you for the rest of your life and i want you to keep your pride of an uchiha"

"hay what was he going to say?"-naruto [really doesn't know]

"what a loser" sasuke said still holding on to me then i felt light no not light like my hands are moving but i'm not moving them, then my hand on it's own pulled out a kunai

"sasuke..."

"yeah sakura?"still holding on

my arm went up he saw the kunai he let me go and walked backward slowly.

my arm felt down"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

he moved out of the way" what the hell sakura!"

"i didn't mean it! my arm went on it's own!"

"wha yah mean!-" he looked behind me his mouth mumbled "big brother...i...i thought i..."

naruto looked behind me too and gasped"oh god!"

"what?"

"don't look sakura!"

i turned anyway , but i should of listened to naruto...

"la-la-"

friends can died the be seen once again in a dream in spirit at death or...them coming alive again, it can happen in the ninja world...in my case...it was them coming back to life...sad isn't it?

when you think about it you'd think you'd be happy to see them again...if you thought that way your wrong...

yeah your really wrong...

TO BE THE CONTINUE


	3. poison great

"no, no, no!YOUR DEAD YOUR NOT SAPPOSED TO BE HERE!" sakura yelled in anger.

lady chiyo was standing right there next to undead itachi,sasuke bit his lower lip in irritation.

"what's going on? both of you are dead"

"sakura, ah you look more war like ,...i would like that- no LOVE if you would use it on me , i would like to know what you've laerned sence i've died"

"my lady..."

"please sakura , i don't want any body killing me but you sakura, do this for me please, once in a life time request please"

"...yes ,my lady"

chiyo smiled but in not her doing she lunged at sakura with a kunai , sakura quickly took her kunai and defened her self. sasuke looked and glared at his brother wishing he would drop dead were he standed.

" yah know sasuke if looks could kill you wouldn't have to fight any body at all"

"why are you alive?"

"i'm not , i'm being used as a fight tool nothing more, i'm just here, i'm not alive nor dead, just here"

"would you like me to send you back where you were, yesterday?"

"i don't think you should ask that, but yes i would like that sasuke, would you do the favor to do that?"

"gladly"

"but...i would like the fox boy to join"

"hn. NARUTO!GET YOUR BAKA ASS IN THIS FIGHT!"

"yay!sasuke your so nice for asking me to join!"

naruto jumped thew the madness of the war around them and landed at sasuke's side

"let's do this!"

"hn. fine"

"i hope you two took note's on the last fight i had with you guys"

sakura swung her kunai at lady chiyo she missed"shit!"that left her wide open , chiyo took it and put a chakra line on her arm and leg like she did earlier, and took over of her limbs. soon sakura was moving from her self and holding,sakura took the kunai near her and used it on her self and wounded her arm and left leg , making it un-useful

"smart sakura"chiyo smiled.

"good bye chiyo"quickly sakura was gone from chiyo's site, she didn't see all she saw was a sakura petal, bright pink. chiyo looked around her. then she heard the sweet sound sakura makes when she talks ,

"what is this?"

"i'm not sappoed to use this but for you, you will die ,a beautiful death, die in sakura petals lady chiyo see this smiling color and smile your self and sleep peacefully,"

lady chiyo sakura petals every were she saw wasn't around hell, she didn't see a war around her , just sakura petals,she felt sleepy she fell out she felt no pain she just felt fimsly and weak , tired,her eye's closed and opened to see sakura, smiling

"sakura.."

"sleep chiyo, you need your rest for the heaven's "chiyo smiled and closed her eye's

"this is truely a beautiful death...thank you, plus sakura tree's were always my favorite, i'm glad to die in a pile of them..."

" i'm glad you enjoy my sakura step jutsu chiyo"

" i love it..."

chiyo then died again in her arm's but this time she had to. sakura relesed the jutsu.

"sasuke!final blow! now!"

"got cha!"

naruto and sasuke made they're most knowing jutsu

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

they ran at itachi with the powerful blows, he smiled

"you guys are wounderful team mate's , keep it that way"

the two ninja's smiled as they shot itachi in the chest and said together"no problem itachi!"

itachi turned to dust . sakura standed up with a pile of dust in her hands

"oh, yeah i forgot ...it's was just your spirit"

sakura looked in the sky. sasuke and naruto were having their little bromance moment,sai and yamato were on the side lines feeling un-useful,then sai looked at sakura and a deformed clone of the akatsuki come up behind her

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!"

"uh?"

she felt something in her wounded leg,she sreamed and fell out, naruto and sasuke hopped over and killed the freaky looking clone,she looked at her leg to see a kunai in her leg,she felt something worng with it, she's been stabed before but this was a wired feeling naruto and sasuke got to sakura's level,sai and yamato ran over, sakura couldn't stop moving , the pain was too much , then she knew what was worng ,

"the kunai has poison on it"

sasuke pulled it out

" crap ! we need a med ninja"

karin was knoked out and was unabul to do anything,he looked over at the battle flid and saw ino and shkiamaru fighting

"INO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

ino turned and alomst cried when she saw sasuke

"what are you doing here?"

" dose it matter? just find out what poison this is so we can do something about it!"

"uh-h r-right!"

ino looked at sakura

"sakura breath in and out okay"

sakura knew what was coming she spat out" just stab me already!"

"HUH!"everybody gasped

ino noded and took a mini kunai and stabed sakura in her untouched arm

" why the hell did you do that ino?"

"i have to look at the color of her blood in a un-hurt area"

ino pulled the kunai out and looked at the steaming almost yellow blood"oh god,no no no!"

"what ino?"

"this is highly deadly poison!and it's rare!were the hell did these people get this from?"

"do you have the antidote?"

"...no...sakura only has it and it sure be in her pouch"

sasuke turn sakura on her side and to touch nothing but her butt , her pouch wasn't there.

"shit!"

he looked around and saw a deformed clone with a pouch...sakura's pouch. sasuke ran it when the clone...put a fire to the pouch"NO!"

the pouch turned in to nothing but ash

"damn you!" sasuke killed the clone

"great!just great!"

"ino is there another way of getting rid of the poison?"

"...yes"

"what?"

"...it's kinda distorbing-"

"ino!what is it?"

"...uh um...uh...ummmm...you have to suck it out that's the only other way"

who's gonna be man and do it?

TBTC...


	4. A n I'm so sorry

Oh god.

I'm so sorry.

These grammer mistakes are unforgivable! Oh hell no!

I gotta fix these.

No I'm gonna fix these.

All of my stories.

Because this is really really.

Gah I don't even know.

But I know all of the stories are getting fixed .

And that's that.

God, I can't believe I wrote these.

I feel really really bad now.

No.

I've gotta save my wonderful stories.

WAIT FOR ME STORIES.

I.

GOTS.

DIS.

_-Love _

UNKn0wn


End file.
